The Sonic The Hedgehog in: This Story
by theseeker64
Summary: Somewhere in the depths of an ancient ruin in Malaysia, a crystal is recovered that unearths the lost secrets of a forlorn, indigenous, tribe of people called 'The Silverilians'. Brock and Misty head off on an adventure that will bring them both closer to a secret long since buried away- as well as to each other. Rated T for references to World War II and some mild violence. R
1. Chapter 2

The Sonic The Hedgehog in: The Fanfiction: A Story

It was day. Clouds were happening. Sun was happening.

The Sonic the Hedgehog happened. He sped through, blue and fast and smart and blue.

He was fine for then. When he ran to the block, Dumbledore and crooked nose appeared. He is smiling?

"Sonic." He asks wizardly.

"Dumbledore?" Sonic says happily but sadly too.

"Today is a good day of sun. Do you know why?"

Sonic did not know why. "I do not know why." Sonic says because he does not know why.

Dumbledore had a crooked nose and all his teeth. "No, Sonic. today is the good day because we are in the story."

"What is the story?"

"That is this."

Sonic felt confused. "I feel confused." Sonic said. He was confused.

"Look, yer a wizard, Sonic, and I know what is really happening to you and to me and to all." Dumbledore explained smiling under his nose that was crooked.

"HUUUH!?" Sonic profoundly proclaimed.

"Follow."

and he did.

It was night. Clouds had happened. Sun had happened. Now night was happening.

The Sonic the Hedgehog and the Dumbledore happened. They got out of the lamborghini and entered the warehouse, smiling and Dumbledore had a crooked nose.

"Where is this?" Sonic asked sheepishly but boldly because he wanted to know where this was.

"This is here." Dumbledore explains even while his nose is crooked.

Sonic looks to see computers happening. There were hunched over teenagers happening in front of them, smiling that smile that only happened when they smiled.

"I am frightened?" Sonic says.

"They are trapping us." Dumbledore explain. "My nose is crooked."

A cough happened. "Cough," Sonic coughed as he looked at the smiling teenagers who played at the computers. "What are they doing?"

"Writing Fanfiction." Dumbledore shakes his head causing his head to move left and right. "Bad Fanfiction they write."

"So what dude?" Sonic says attitudedly.

"This is this. This is a fanfiction." Dumbledore says frowning a frown that made his left eyebrow move down and his right eyebrow move down.

"My life?"

"Is a living hell. Now you are at the whim of typing teens with fictious fiction. Yer a wizard, Sonic, but dat don't madder if ya don't gots no way to escape dese chillenz, ya hear?"

"I run fast." Sonic said and ran fast.

It was still night. Clouds and Sun had happened and now night had happened so it would be morning to happen soon.

Sonic was hungry but also afraid because his life had become a twisted nightmare of hellish proportions because of the warehouse full of teenagers who were writing fanfiction about him all the time and every day all while he had to endure it and not not endure it because it was his life as dumbledored said it was hell now and what else was there really to do but live through it and run after clouds happened and night happened and everything else was pointless because if sonic was hungry sonic was hungry what else really could he do about it but find something to eat if you were hungry which sonic is.

"I'm hungry." Sonic profoundly proclaimed as the day happened.

he looked back so to see dumbledore waving goodbye as his nose was crooked.

Sonic left.


	2. Chapter 1

It was then day, but by then it was not night. The Sonic and the Hedgehog he was not afraid because it was not not day and not night. He was blue and then he left.

Later, he pondered the realities of his existence, but it threatened existential mind-melt freakout mode and so then he did not say it when he thought it anymore. He left because it was not day anymore soon.

When his road opened and time happened, the Sonic was at the place. He didn't not go in. When he saw all the friends waiting he shouted in them. "Sonic!" Sonic says sonicly. "We are friends and we have to go. I found truth out. Sonic is the Hedgehog but now he is the Fanfiction guy 2."

"What is that?" Female Sonic says femininely.

"Bad stuff." Sonic winks, thinks, drinks, and leafs.

Some came. Some didn't.

By then, night had happened fully and day was over happening. The streets were crispy and bright because of the crispiness. The bright and crispy streets were under Sonic's shoes that were red and when he ran on the streets he was fast as always. Fast Sonic said. I am always fast. His friends didn't not hear him so that they did.

When turns happened Sonic turned. By then night was not not happening and so it still happened but it was over soon and not happening would by a thing that it would not not do.

Sonic and Gandalph got out of the lamborghini.

"Where is this?" Sonic asking wondering where this is.

"This is next part of story." Ganondorf explains with wiselyness about him and his nose is straight not crooked because he is the different wize wizard not the other one. "Part to"

"PARDOU!?" Sonic exclaims bye shouting 'PARDOU'.

"PaRT DASH 2" Gambino says.

"I am scared because this is not the way I thought it would b" Sonic explains but then he thinks about explaining bettter and so he says "What happens now?"

Gandolph the straight nosed raindear laughed. "Now is happenign so story is happening and part to"

"PARDOU!?"

When night had happened and not anymore, morning started happening so that it was not not happening. Sonic rolled into his classic secondary true form - ball form. When that happened his speed is faster but also he is faster. So when his faster went 2 fast, Garth was left behind thinking about how fast everything thought by.

sonic knew then that he was sonic and he was fast and it was no longer time for ball form of truth because he could stop.

He stopped and saw day happened.

alone, sad, hungry. those are all the things sonic was when he was them.

second chapter was closing in around him so sonic didn't not move and did move. he became blue and fast and then bluer and faster until he was so blue and so fast that he was really blue and fast.

robotnick was waiting.


	3. Chaptar 1

"Uh-oh!" said the guy who was saying that.

the rest didn't really know what to say so they didn't say much before saying something which was "hey, what are you stressin' about bro?"

Sonic appears and then happens while the next day has happened.

all eyes on sonic and pressure happens.

"SONIC!?" SONIC is in agreement. "why are you here and why do you all even care?"

"Because this is the next part."

"OF WHAT"

"Of this story, sonic, because this is fanfiction and it is not not fanfiction so stop acting the fool and admit that it is fanfiction."

"it is then"

Day happened. then Night happened. Then morning happened and that is when this part happened so that this part happens next because morning is next.

Sonic raised one thumb over his hand and showed a thumbs up to everyone letting them know that he was thumbs-upping and feeling like that. so he did.

"Sonic," female sonic says. "Why are you like that?"

"I'm into female sonic." sonic admits that. "i guess this is romance and this is the next part."

night happening.

they went into the sonic-hammock and removed their sonic-clothes. female sonic says "oh" then regular male sonic who is not female says "okay" and then they are touching each other but not too much because the fanfiction they were trapped around was only T rated and if it was M rated it would halve its viewership so they could only really kiss once and a while and maybe wink in a suggestive way but not 2 suggestive or else we bump the whole world into M rated territory and then sonic is happening but not in a way that is as happenign as sonic wanted to happen even when.

"Dumbledore and Gandalf are gone." Said yoda.

"Yoda!?" Sonic profoundly proclaimed when he saw the green guy who was from a different thing but also a part of this.

the two went and happened after night happened and sonic started wondering why all the wise things kept showing up around the fiction of fans. "Hey why is the thing that is happening happening?"

"because fanfiction has happened' yoda says and then DO-DO-DA-DEE-DOOOOOOOO

DO-DO-DA-DEE-DOOOOO

that was yoda theme which is famous because if you heard it it is famous

Sonic left.

the day happened after night but morning wasn't happened until night happening when morning.

Sonic figured out 'Why do I feel this way' and realized he could only do one thing before he couldn't do none things if.

He ran and part 4 was close.

he ran faster and part 4 was even closer, but more close than before so that it was closer.

shoes are red, sonic is blue, together they are fast but not as fast as sonic when he is faster.

yoda and Sonic got out of the lamborghini.

"hey do u know what my favorite show is?" yoda asks sheepishly but boldly because he wants sonic to ask that question

"What is your favorite show yoda?" Sonic responds.

"Murder, She Wrote."

They left.


	4. Chaptar 2

Here comes the next part is fourth, said the guy who said that.

It was a fine day and no one knew any better than that because it was.

Sonic knew that things had to start happening soon or else what would be the point of things at all. It was a crisis situation, and the only resolve was a big, juicy, action bomb that would ignite some trufe back into this john. He said okay and went to work making that happen.

The day was over. Sonic said that he had to stop before he stopped or else the day would be over and that was.

Sonic, Amy, and Robo Nick went up to the cabin.

The cabin was wood and old and in the dark woods and that was it for now.

Sonic got out of the lamborghini and took Amy and Nick by the hands to that they wouldn't be scared if they went in and which they did so because of that they weren't.

When they got inside, Sonic said "hey why is this this part?"

Because when Amy says, that it is what it is and fanfiction had reached the fourth installment.

night happened.

when Sonic and team tried going to sleep, night happened more and darkness came on cabin because night.

sonic says "Hey! This is almost a real thing now and not just some stupid sonic crap."

everyone agrees.

Then night happens more.

Everyone is sleeping in cabin. Noise happens. Some wake, some don't, some feel scared, most do. Everyone sleeps again later and night happens more. Then Sonic wakes because that next noise is happening and part FOUR of the story takes over on him before it doesn't.

DING DA DING DING

that was music

Sonic sees Amy who is sleeping on the next bed because T rating. He says "hey yo" and Amy isn't in the WWF so she doesn't understand that razor ramone would say that so she doesn't know.

A demon appears.

Sonic says "no"

They decide to battle and that happens while night happens and.

SONIC USES SWING ATTACK

-MISS-

DEMON USES BITE ATTACK

-HIT-

SONIC IS DAZZLED!

SONIC USES SPEED UP

SONIC'S SPEED IS UP

DEMONS USES 'HI'

DEMON SAYS 'HI'

SONIC'S SPEED INCREASES

DEMONS IS STUNNED

SONIC USES SONIC BOOM

DEMON IS DEFEATED BECAUSE OF SPEED AND SONIC BOOM

WINNER IS SONIC

DOO DA DOOO DA DEEEE

Sonic was hungry then and then he went to get something to eat but all he could find was some food that wasn't what he wanted to eat but because the fight was over and he was hungry he figured that he could eat something he even didn't want to even because the fight was won by him and eating was something he wanted to do and didn't want to not not do and so he decided he would eat and not not eat because he won and you know what dawg he deserved it because he is sonic and this time he won and not didn't win so that was that and morning happened and.

Sonic was feeling good and fifth part was coming close.

"Amy" Sonic says sheepishly but boldly because he wanted Amy's attention and didn't not want it.

"Yeah, baby?" Amy repeates.

"HEre we go into fifth part and T rating so just mild hug."

THEY MILDLY HUG.

Sonic puts on red shoes and goes faster than blue with blur and red when shoes go Sonic and then.

Part FIVE becomes imminent as it happens.

then that happens.


End file.
